promisechiyofandomcom-20200215-history
Satoshi Arisu
Satoshi Arisu is the half brother of Chiyo and the sole survivor of the Arisu clan. He has blonde hair, fair skin, and magnificent blue eyes, much like Chiyo while she was alive. 'Biography' Satoshi was the only son of Sayomi Arisu and was one day destined to lead his clan. One day however, a child from a enemy clan infiltrated his village and slaughtered everyone, save Satoshi and his mother, but Satoshi was fatally wounded and could not survive for more than a month. His mother then used a sacred technique that put Satoshi into a coma like state, while she struggled to revive her only son. Years turned onto centuries until a breakthrough was finally discovered. In order for Satoshi to live, he required a blood transfusion from his father's side of the family. Fortunately, Chiyo had just escaped hell and made the perfect target. After Satoshi received Chiyo's blood, he gained awesome abilities and supernatural senses. However, his mother did not want him out in the real world, so she kept him at the Eternal Testing Facility and gave him his own world to rule. Satoshi grew up sheltered and naïve, believing that the real world was just like his dream world. After the death of his mother at Takumi's hands, he decided to join Chiyo and her group. 'Personality' Satoshi is very kind, respectful, but naïve and innocent. He is a true gentleman, and refuses to fight women. He will refer to most strangers as "Sir" or "Lady", and will show his obedience. He is not the type of person to hold grudges, as he is very forgiving and looks past people's actions. However, if science is insulted, he will become irritated and will gladly show science's "deadly nature". Satoshi can also be quite childish and immature at times, as he will usually do something foolish during a battle (like trip his opponent). He also likes to say things to see others reactions. As Satoshi grew accustomed to the real world, he's become more perverted, and blunt than before, and he will blow a fuse if he sees one of his friends (namely Yume) being abused. 'Role in Lemon Dreams' Satoshi has been a relatively important character in the series as a supporting character. 'Tournament' Satoshi was one of the four people to enter the Tournament of Souls in Shay City, along with the devil Takumi, the demon Sora and the angel Akira. Ironically, Satoshi did the best out of his team, defeating both Raku and Fukai and making it to the semi-finals, but ultimately losing to Kuro in the end. After the tournament he followed Raku to pursue Kuro and got into a argument with Spirit after he insulted him. Satoshi was then dubbed insane, due to the fact he was one of the few people who could understand Spirit in his ghostly form. 'Kreep Sanctuary' Satoshi then somehow found himself in the Kreep Sanctuary, where Jackie found him after he crashed through a window. After some random stuff happened, Satoshi met the SoD who scolded him for letting Jackie near a small puppy. Later, Satoshi revealed that he never seen a Disney movie in his entire life, so the group of idiots rented a bunch of movies for him to watch. After a small puppy named Chelsea became pregnant and began dying, Satoshi painlessly put the small dog out of its misery, which also angered Spirit, who wanted to kill the dog himself. 'The Laws of Time' Satoshi then met up with Spirit, Yume, Koneko and Julia after returning from what seemed to be an interesting camping trip. Spirit then demanded that Satoshi revive Chelsea, to which Satoshi deemed impossible. After many failed attempts to get Spirit to listen to reason, he decided to use a forbidden teqnique that his mother used to keep herself alive. Although he succeeded in bringing the dog back, he fell into a coma shortly after, only to be healed by Fukai. 'Spirit and Yume' From here on, Satoshi didn't appear much due to the newfound relationship between Yume and Spirit. Satoshi mostly just hung around with Raku and NFA (whom he called "Sparkles") and watched some sex tapes of the couples there. Satoshi then felt horny one night and banged Koneko, who became pregnant shortly after (it wasn't with his kid however, since Satoshi is indeed sterile). One day, Satoshi annoyed Spirit so much, that Spirit nearly killed the boy by drowning him in a jacuzzi. Not wanting to frighten Yume, he lied to her about what happened when she questioned it. After Yume left in a fit of rage, Satoshi lectured Spirit about how he treated the golden haired Goddess, which only fell upon deaf ears. He then decided to rescue Yume from Jackie, but fell into a manhole with Koneko. He escaped using his head (literally) 'Nova' Some time later, Satoshi finally finished a project he'd been working on for the past 2 1/2 years. He had successfully created a being from cloning himself and named her Nova Forever Arisu, purposely making her initals copy those of his best friend (NFA) 'The End Of Beginings' Satoshi was chosen as the white knight in the apocalypse, where he fought along side his fellow companions. After DooM sacrificed himself, Satoshi was put in the Alpha Timeline with all of his memories of the previous universe still intact. Satoshi then came across Soul and attacked him in the bathroom, believing him to be Spirit. After Fukai explained somethings, Satoshi apologized and somehow found himself in the Coop, where Spirit was indeed alive. After the usual bickering between the two (this time with Takumi interrupting and abusing Satoshi along with Spirit) Spirit then proceeded to impale the boy with a pitchfork. 'Old Friend?' Satoshi then began stalking NFA, who couldn't remember him due to the universe change. After tracking him down at Shit Video along with his co-worker Saundra, NFA eventually called the cops in order to issue a restraining order. Satoshi ran away, but was caught by Bongo. However; both of them were arrested and taken to jail, but Satoshi was immediatly bailed out by Takumi and Dan. He then called NFA and told him about Saundra being locked up, which earned him the respect of NFA. 'Insanity' When Spirit went insane and began killing the idiots at the Coop, Satoshi opted to take Gladitus and June to a safe place. Unfortunately, he was shortly found by Spirit, who then stabbed him 15 times with a knife. Even though this was revealed to be a prank, somehow the fake knife was still able to wound Satoshi. 'Luna' After fining out that Luna had once again targeted the group he hung out with, he began to grow concerned and suspicious of Spirit's strange behavior. When Luna sent her army of psychos to attack, Satoshi spent the entire time checking himself out in the bathroom, coming out right after Luna's death. 'Slave' Like DooM and. Yume, Satoshi began to have strange erotic dreams involving Lord Latin this being the result of his dream 'Accident' Not much happened with Satoshi, excluding the occasional sex dreams involving Spirit and being called "bottom bitch". After he was evicted from the Coop, he joined the group of idiots on their journey back to the Kreep Sanctuary. During the road trip, Satoshi forgot to buckle up and slammed right into Spirit, who had swallowed a shrunken Yume because of him. Once they got to the Sanctuary, Spirit demanded that Satoshi get Yume out of his gut. Satoshi then mixed up a medicine (made from sugar, unicorns, and Yume's panties) and gave it to Spirit. After Spirit threw up Yume, Satoshi returned her to normal size using a growth ray he just built. Still enraged that Satoshi caused him to swallow his lover, Spirit tormented him for a bit, then kicked him out of the Sanctuary. 'Puzzle' After having Spirit puke down his throat for making him sterile, Satoshi noticed an evil aura coming from the buring remains of Central City and took Raku out to explore. Then then encountered a powerful and evil being named Puzzle and were instantly enslaved by him and told to attack the inhabitants of the sanctuary. Thanks to Raku's quick thinking, he was able to free them both by drinking Julia's milk. After some weird stuff involving Yume, Spirit, and the S.O.D., Satoshi fought off the horde of Kreeps that attacked the group of idiots, coming very close to being affected by them. After that whole ordeal ended. Satoshi went to comfort DooM about his father's death. A random tiger than shat on Satoshi after eating a group of kids, right at the same time that Spirit was shrunken. Not wanting to repeat the last incident again. Satohsi stayed far away from Yume, but slipped on some of the tiger poop and landed on Yume's boobs, where Spirit was, and the force cause Yume to accidentally swallow Spirit. (She would have never known if he didn't scream "FUCK YOU, SATOSHIIIIIIII!" as he fell into her gullet) After Spirit was puked out of her stomach, he drew his sword and attacked Satoshi in a fit of rage. 'Balance' Satoshi continued to anger Spirit, this time by refusing to admit that Spirit's scary story scared him. Spirit then went on his usual "pretend to go insane and kill everybody" act, but was stopped when Satoshi attacked. After witnessing the troubles Spirit and Yume were going through, Satoshi then decided to help them by doing the worst possible thing imagined. He went dug up Dan's body, showed it to DooM, beheaded it while throwing the head on DooM's lap, then allowed NFA to eat the body. This disgusting act horrified everyone, and DooM was thrown into the worse possible state of shock and depression, which would mean that Spirit would be feeling pretty good. The following morning, Satoshi was passed out on the floor mentioning something about the walls, indicating that during a party the idiots had, he found and drank some of NFA'S special water...again. 'Suicide' Still feeling awful about his actions, he went and apologized to Julia (who nearly killed him in a fit of rage). Song Lee then appeared and fixed DooM up with his music, to which Satoshi showed off his epic dance moves. After Raku cloned Spirit, Satoshi was raped by The Lord Latin personality of Spirit (there were 5 clones, each with a different personality) but was saved by the smart Spirit and an unwilling Kurosawa| Gin. After Spirit became one again, the two had their usual feud. However; this time, Satoshi lashed out after Spirit made fun of him for not having a dad and successfully tackled Spirit, resulting with the two idiots breaking the TV set. Strangely, Spirit didn't attack Satoshi after he broke the TV. Satoshi then tried to stop a suicidal DooM, but was subsequently K.O‘d by him. After regaining consciousness, he attempted to heal a dying DooM, but then had an idea; he killed DooM by hurling a shard of glass directly into his brain. He then began to collect samples from the corpse, while NFA feasted upon it (Much to Satoshi's displeasure). After collecting what he needed, he went down to his room (which was actually a really nice laboratory) and cloned DooM. After using his time manipulating powers to make DooM 17, he decided to call the new clone "Dale" in order not to confuse the others. By doing this, he had broken the balance that DooM and Spirit had, bring Satoshi that much closer to his ultimate desire. 'Frankenstein' Unfortunately, things did not go as planned, as Satoshi made it impossible for Dale to die unless Satoshi killed him (which he refused to do so). This caused Dale to threaten to slaughter everyone Satoshi cared for (with Yume being the first victim). However; Dale wasn't the one who went on a murderous rampage, as Satoshi got into yet another feud with Spirit, who only wanted to be friends with him (shocking, I know.) When Yume tried to calm him down, he responded by slapping her hard across the face and calling her a crybaby, which infuriated Spirit. After being saved from Spirit by Dale (who's only intention of keeping Satoshi alive was to have him kill Dale) Satoshi lamented his actions, and knew it was only a matter of time before he would meet his painful end at Spirit's hands. 'Aftermath' Dale's life's was finally put to an end when he threatened Satoshi by nearly killing NFA. Not much happened after that, until Puzzle attacked the idiots once again. Puzzle tore off Satoshi's prosthetic arm and ate it before crushing his ribs. Satoshi was morally wounded and left as Kreep food, before being saved by some of the idiots. After crashing into Spirit's van, he discovered that Hatter had been infected while trying to fend of a group of Kreeps attacking Satoshi, and that Spirit was planing to kill Hatter so that he wouldn't infect the others. Satoshi demanded that Spirit spare him, as he was determined to find a cure. Shortly after leaving with Hatter, he successfully cured him and developed a vaccine with no side effects whatsoever. He also got his real arm back due to Fukai. 'Death' When Scuta went missing, Satoshi began to realize that something wasn't right. After seeing Spirit cry over the loss of his wife, Satoshi attempted to comfort him, but instead was brutally beaten by Spirit and took many blows to the head. He was able to snap Spirit out of his blind rage by screaming like Yume (which he did by complete accident). Knowing that he didn't have much time left, he asked Spirit to fulfill his last wish; To save Yume. Satoshi shortly died later after, and was eaten by NFA, as it was in his will. 'Just Kidding, lol!' Somehow, Spirit was unable to kill Satoshi, meaning that he was still alive inside NFA. Thankfully, he was saved by Gladitus when he punched NFA's gut. Sadly, after Luna moved in, he became a daily snack to her, as whenever he annoyed Spirit (or if Luna was just plain hungry), he would find himself stuck inside Luna's stomach. 'Abilities/Weapons' Satoshi was born with a unusual ability to manipulate time, much like how Chiyo was born with an ability to manipulate the wind. This ability allowed him to keep his young body, despite the fact that he is over thousands of years old. He can stop, slow down, or speed up the flow of time at will, using either special time needles, or his own powers. He can also control the flow of any living object (such as a heart) Satoshi is also able to use telekenisis, which provide him with exceptional strength and range. This ability was passed from Chiyo, as well as a rare ability to communicate with spirits. especially this one Satoshi is also immune to any wind based attacks, developing this ability from Chiyo. Satoshi has also been known to carry a small, yet sharp training sword around with him in order to distract his opponents from his time needles. Satoshi seems to have a high pain tolerance, as he can take many fatal hits and still end up ok. 'Relationships' *'Chiyo'-his half sister, the two get along just fine. Nothing special really *' Takumi'-Rivals, although Satoshi actually enjoys his company. *'Spirit'-Satoshi is one of the few people who hear him even as a ghost. Spirit often insults him, which drives Satoshi insane. Satoshi considers him a complete idiot, which ends in Spirit brutially mauling Satoshi. However; Satoshi does have some respect for him, mostly because he chose to help Yume raise her kid. Satoshi admires the fact that he would become a caring father. *'Raku'-Satoshi sees him as the source of all knowledge. Raku seems to know everything that Satoshi doesn't. *'NFA-'''Satoshi takes great pleasure in mocking him, usually calling him "Sparkles". Despite his constant verbal abuse towards NFA, Satoshi considers him his best friend. *'Yume'-Satoshi deeply cares for Yume, despite her religious nature. Satoshi hates seeing Yume upset, and will always try to cheer her up. *'Sayomi'-Satoshi and his mother seem to have a somewhat odd relationship. Satoshi was never sure if he actually liked his mother, and he also believed that she was a fool who deserved to die. 'Quotes' "''You ever hear the phrase 'Carpe Diem'?" (to Spirit) "I'm about to show you what science can '''really' do!" "''I'm through wasting time!" "Please teach me." (Before a fight) "Wow, you scream girlier than I do." "Spirit....please s-s-save Yume, that is my f-f-final wish..." 'Trivia' *His physical age is 16, while his mental age is about 1000 **By the time of Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) he is 18 going on 19 *He is very clumsy, and breaks things often *His favorite movie is Friday the 13th **His favorite game is Portal *He doesn't know what Disney is. *He believes losing one's virginity just means having a random woman make contact with the reproductive organs. *His ultimate dream is to be able to revive the dead using science. *His is incredibly vulnerable to fire, due to his indoor lifestyle *He was once used as a virgin sacrifice, because he didn't know what sex was. *Satoshi is an incredible dancer. This is because he has a wonderful sense of rhythm. *Satoshi's imagined voice actor is Jesse McCartney (Roxas from Kingdom Hearts) *Satoshi often mistakes Spirit and Soul, which either ends in him humiliating himself, or with Spirit beating the ever loving life out of him. *Satoshi is sterile due to his sheltered life. **However, He CAN have offspring ***Satoshi had infact created a lifeform and named it Nova, after his best friend, NFA. *Satoshi has a criminal record, as he was once arrested for stalking *If Satoshi were to die, his will states that he'd like to have NFA devour his corpse *Satoshi's penis size is 5 inches **However, it can grow to 12 inches when he's turned on Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters